Bio: Minor charcters
by DragonMaster77
Summary: This is for enemies and allies who make a few apperances but are not permanant characters. Some of them will be updated as well. first permanant character but it's unkown who's side he is on for now.
1. Infector

Infector

Infector

Type: Virus (Medabot 03)

Appearances so far: 01

Successes: Taking out Emerl.

Speciality: Infecting opponents

Weakness: Anti-Virus Programs, his own virus

Description: His first appearance he was released by Eggman after Sonic escaped through the portal. His power allows him to infect and shut down machinery depends on the modal if it was below him it takes a few seconds but when he infect Emerl it taken 3 days however even though he success Emerl somehow managed to reactivate due to having an anti-virus program in him thanks to Sonic. It's unclear if he will returns due to the fact he was destroyed by his own weapon.


	2. Unicron

Unicron

Unicron

Type: Transformer god

Appearances so far: 02

Success: Killing the following:-

Agumon

Ben Tennyson

Kopaka

Pohatu

Epsilon

Zeta

Junko

Radarr

Onua

Takanuva (Sacrifices his life to save others)

Master Chief

Hunter

Zero

Destroyed the Condor, Wounded Brass badly

Speciality: Planet destroying

Weakness: Chaos combine blast

Description: Unicron was known as the planet destroyer because when a planet crosses his path it was never heard of again. Nega-Bee found fragments and hid him away from Eggman and made sure he obeyed Nega-Bee only when he was unleashed Chaos Squad needed help from there friends from the other worlds but even with there help Unicron proved to much taking out 11 of them and Forcing Takanuva to sacrifice himself and wounded Brass which sent Metabee into a depression. Metal Sonic, Beta and Zero switch sides knowing Nega-Bee can't be trusted but Unicron destroyed Zero. Nega-Bee threw Eggman out knowing he had Unicron to other throw him but Eggman knew Unicron's weakness to shut him down and Chaos squad got all the armies from the worlds which consist of there enemies and the Autobots as well but to fully destroyed Unicron Emerl had to do a dangerous move and desecrated when he did it but everyone who was killed including the Condor by Unicron came back and Emerl was mourned but then the tears of Brass thinking she made an actual brother, Cyber losing the one she loves, Metabee who never made him give up hope in fact everyone who gained a relationship with him brought him back. It is unknown if Unicron will return as noting was left.


	3. Izark

Disclaimer: This one is property of SpaceCruiserStarr7833 not me.

* * *

Izark

Species: Fox

Appearances so far: 01

Specialty: Gunmanship, Strength

Weakness: Money, Mental Defunction

Best Friends: Whoever pays the largest sum of money

Rivals: Whoever he feels like hurting

Description: Izark is a fox with a Multifunctional black gun on his right arm. He makes a living as a black market trader and Eggman is a frequent customer. He also will help Eggman in his schemes (for the right price) but will occasionally do the job his way. He gets his machinery parts by stealing it from robotic areas or if they come with the job. Not being loyal to Eggman is known by all of Eggman's allies but the Eggman is not aware of this.


	4. Psycho Mantis

Psycho Mantis: So I'm the classic mysterious character in the story

Brass: Yep

Me: That okay

Psycho Mantis: Yes but I don't belong to you and Metabee I can sense you and know whay your going to do

Metabee: (holding a hammer) Oh he's good.

* * *

Psycho Mantis

Type: Human

Appearances: Unknown (appears at random in Brass's dreams or in the streets)

Successes: gained access to a secret base with other Foxhound members

Specialty: psychokinesis and telepathy

Weakness: ??

Side: Unknown possibly good side

Description: Psycho Mantis was a master of psychic powers his which allow him to move objects with his mind and read minds. He first read the mind of his dad and saw the hatred his dad had for him so he burned the village he lived in down in fear that his dad would kill him but his face was scorched so he now wears a gas mask (like the ones in WW2) and is heavy breathing. He is an ex KGB and a former FBI agent he joined Unit Foxhound and with them revolted though he didn't like it he only joined to kill people he met his end when Solid Snake killed him and helped him gain access to the area to destroy Metal Gear Rex and said it was the first time he used his power for good and it was nice. Though he survived and was brought back to life by an secret area in Medabot city and has a metal arm as it is to balance out his life support it is currently unknown who he works for but Dragonmaster77 possibly knows. Brass first meets him in a dream warning her of something and the team seems to meet him everywhere and they don't if he is helping them or not.


End file.
